


wanna be your end game (you and me would be a big conversation)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, mentions! johnny and kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: when stray kids are turned into kids, it's up to chan and woojin to fix things.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	wanna be your end game (you and me would be a big conversation)

It was the sounds of screamings that jolts Chan from his slumber.

Well, if you consider him even going to bed at 4 in the morning, only having two hours of sleep after pulling an all-nighter as he tiredly forces himself up in a sitting position.

The blanket falls to the floor and he gets out of bed to check on the source but stops in his tracks when he meets a group of seven little boys at the door of his room.

“ _Look_ , the ajusshi is awake,” one of them said, pointing at an exhausted Chan who is rubbing his eyes, wondering if this was all real and that he was still stuck in dreamland.

“That's rude Sungie,” another one speaks before hitting him on the arm. “You can say hyung because he's not that old to be called ajusshi.”

The one Sungie whines from the small impact. “That hurts!”

“I had barely touched you.” “Stop being such a baby Sung.”

Chan doesn't have time to react not when Sungie begins crying out loud.

“You're all meanies to me!” “Sung, _don't_.” “I'm sorry, I didn't _mean_ to hit you.”

It has taken at least two hours before Chan figured out the rest of Stray Kids turn into literal kids and he was in the dining room with all of them after he told them they need to wash up and no one was gonna eat if they weren't squeaky clean. They were sitting at the large table eating cereal with milk (he couldn't cook, so don't _blame_ him unless you want burnt food to eat) for breakfast since it was still early in the morning.

He was pondering what kind of punishment was this? And did he deserve it? Grabbing a paper towel from the roll and dabbing it in water to wipe away Felix's mouth. The younger Australian was such a messy eater (ironically he was too).

“Thank you hyung!” nodding, he goes to check on the others.

Changbin was eating quietly, the same goes for Seungmin just as Hyunjin was spoon-feeding Jeongin, the maknae has a fistful of the older boy's shirt, and the last two, Minho and Jisung, they were chattering along the lines of video games.

“Hyung, hyung,” attending to Felix who calls out to him.

“Yes? Do you need—”

“Can I go and watch T.V.?” he cuts off, raising his bowl when Chan asks to see it and it was empty of its contents.

“Go ahead kiddo,” permitting him and Felix leaves his chair to go to the living room. “One down, six more to go,” a tug on his sweatpants caught his attention.

It was Jisung standing up. “I want to watch T.V. too, can I go?”

“Depends, are you—”

“Yes! Yes! _See_?” pointing at his bowl and Chan releases him without further ado. Make that two. He hears the loud cheers and picks up the dirty bowls to put them in the sink.

“Come on, we should go too.” “But we gotta clean up after ourselves.” “Hyung can do it for us.”

He overhears the conversation between Minho, Hyunjin, and Changbin.

“Go on, don't worry about it,” telling them as the three looks over at the blond. He watches them disappear and now he was left behind with Seungmin and Jeongin.

Later Chan calls up JYP informing him of the situation and the CEO, being the understanding man was able to grant them the time off for long as they need it. Their managers were informed too.

He isn't so sure how it will last but hopefully not too long.

“Chan-ssi, is that you?”

The Australian was at the market buying snacks (they were gonna get hungry later) with the six kids and toddler Jeongin. He couldn't help to be surprised to see NCT's Woojin standing across from him.

“It is you. May I know what you're doing here?” inquiries the brunette smiling at the frozen blond.

“ _Oh_.. you know shopping and what n-not, what about you?” he couldn't help to be nervous around Woojin because of his long-time crush on the main vocalist of NCT. And here he was in person looking like an eternal angel in the aisle of snacks. Can he shamelessly say he's a snack too?

Woojin doesn't seem to notice his stare, holding his full basket for Chan to see it. “Me too, but errands mostly since they are out of Seoul for a few days.”

“Oh, I see... _uh_ , by any chance—”

“Appa!”

He curses in his head but stays calm as Jisung runs up to him, trailed by Felix who is gripping him by the back of his shirt.

“Yes, Sungie? Do you need anything?” he hadn't bothered to correct him. The five-year-old made it a habit to call him that after the incident with Hyunjin hitting him earlier in the day.

“Can we go to the arcade later? I heard from Min hyung that there are prizes and like Lix and I want to go,” gushes the excited boy, in the back, Felix was nodding his head furiously. “Please, can we dad?” it was the same for the younger Australian boy calling him appa.

Chan would've said yes but it was a risk if they went if fans were to see them in the little forms they were in. As he was about to kindly turn them down, Woojin spoke up.

“Excuse me Chan-ssi,” his heart melts from hearing the soft voice.

“Yes?”

“I... _I_ don't wanna be rude here but are those your members Yongbok and Jisung?” making a gesture to the said kids and the two were staring back, eyes full of confusion.

“...”

He didn't know how to explain in this situation but the other boys decide to come at the right time.

“Hyung! Are we buying any food?”

“Appa, Jinnie call me stupid.”

Chan groans. How much worst can it get?

“Please hear me out, I don't want to sound crazy which isn't going to help but like this morning I woke up and I was met with this scene. I don't know the exact cause for it but again, who knows how long before it wears off. I didn't sign up for this kind of shit, you know?”

Chan is telling the whole thing from the beginning and Woojin listens contently, a look of interest before he politely intervenes in the middle of his story. The brunette had curiously followed them back to their dorms.

“I get it, I do but you shouldn't be using profanity, they might hear you.”

“I know,” he doesn't like cussing (lies) but this circumstance perfectly calls for it. “But I’m stressing the fuck out, sorry but I _had_ to.”

“Though,” ears perking up at the possible suggestion. The brunette taps on his cheek. It was adorable. “I can help you out since I dealt with this before with the dreamies.”

_What_.

Woojin hides his giggle behind his sweater paw. Chan was suffering at the cuteness.

“Believe me, they're going through the same thing but they're with Johnny hyung and Kun ge at the moment.”

Chan opens his mouth but it closes when “ _PAPA_!” comes from a crying Changbin and the Australian is trying his hardest not to slam his head in the wall next to him. “For the _love_ of God, what is it now Bin?” he didn't mean to lose his patience but it was already wearing out.

“Sungie took my plushie!”

This gets Woojin off his seat and heads over to the weeping six-year-old. Carefully crouching down so he is on the same eye level as the boy, he spoke in the softest tone. “Are you ok sweetie?”

Changbin looks up with wet cheeks. “N-no, Sungie stole Gyu from me.” pointing to the other who was hugging Gyu tightly in his arms.

Woojin coos, opening his arms as an invitation for him to come close. Changbin does and buries his face in his chest to muffled his sobs.

The brunette smoothly pats him on the back as he stood up and whispering, "It's ok, you'll get it back soon ok?" over and over while Jeongin watches in pure jealousy from the mat, playing blocks with Seungmin.

“I wanna carry too,” picking himself on his feet and goes to Chan, constantly tugging on Chan's sleeve until Chan looks down at him.

Jeongin whines. “Papa, hold me~” arms reaching out and the Australian picks him up.

“What is the matter Innie?”

“Does this mean he will be our umma?” suddenly Seungmin appeared on his side, scaring Chan, and the blond almost drops Jeongin in the process.

“Minnie, don't do _that_. And sure, he can be…” ‘ _That means I have to confess my feelings soon_.’

“Appa! Umma! Minho cheated!” Hyunjin yells for the adult's attention, frustrated that the older boy was doing something that wasn't part of the rules.

“Did not,” disagree Minho. “It's not my fault you and Felix sucks balls~” sticking his tongue out just as insults were being thrown from left to right.

“You dumb cat!”

“Look at yourself, you lame llama!”

“Can we not fight, _please_?”

**Author's Note:**

> turns out I didn't need to babysit today, yaaaaay ^^
> 
> this might be a mini-series.
> 
> nct dream will be in it too. but enjoy reading this ~ <3


End file.
